


Shadows Of Evil - The Factory

by CaptainLoki115



Series: Shadows of Evil [7]
Category: Call of Duty (Video Games), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Real Person Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 14:09:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20996090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainLoki115/pseuds/CaptainLoki115
Summary: The final flash back, witness the events of Der Riese and how the legendary friendship between a Russian Pilot and a German Colonel came to be, it's time to enter the factory. Contains violence and course language, Call of Duty Blackops zombies is sole property of Treyarch and Activision, Edward Richtofen is owned by Treyarch and Activision , Blaire Taylor is owned by Gellyfish T and Angel Cain is owned by yours truly. Enjoy ;)





	1. Damned

It's quiet, too quiet as our vehicle finally ran out of fuel, we ran the rest of the way, sweat mixed with blood as we arrived at the gates of Der Riese, the factory. Blaire shot the locks off and renched open the chain link gates, Edward and I rushed inside scouting ahead for signs of zombies or any kind of living trouble. I couldn't relax, this place gave me the creeps, Edward signaled to Blaire to follow him as I sat down against the nearest wall and checked my wound, it had healed up nicely but the familiar tingle of pain still stayed with me and then I heard it, it sent shivers up my spine, Blaire and Edward looked up, the undead had arrived. I forced myself to stand, exhausted I rallied the last of my strength to shut the gates before they entered the factory grounds and ran towards my comrades positions. "If we're gonna get out of here we have to move quickly" I instructed, Richtofen nodded and went in search of the all important power switch. The howls of the undead got louder, I scrambled around looking for a weapon to defend myself as I had used the last of my amunition to help us escape the Asylum, 'get your head together mother fucker' I thought as the undead attempted to force their way in, 'before it's too late' I a double barrel shogun and readied myself for them. Blaire snarled, throwing a grenade at the front gates, decimating some of the zombies that had gained entry, I shot the two she missed and the hum of electricity fill the air. I reloaded and retreated to the middle courtyard, in the center was a receiver pad, "teleporters, that would help us escape" I said as screeds of undead tracked us down. Blaire opened up on them, painting the concrete with their blood, I found myself fading fast, my eyes tried to close, I was a dead woman walking with a double barrel shotgun. Blaire noticed I wasn't pulling my weight, looking rather fucked off she puched me hard. "Wake the fuck up! This is no time to go soft on me you crazy sadistic German fuck!" She yelled at me and I snapped out of my melencoly funk. I roared, blasting zombies with a renewed prejudice, bathing in the showers of blood that flowed from their bullet wounds, it seemed as though they were trying to flee and I wasn't about to let that slide. "Don't run from me!" I hollered cutting down the runners, "no running in my house!" I stabbed a walker in the eye, ripping out his reanimated guts with a well placed slice to the stomach area, Edward joined us moments later, a satisfied grin on his face and a crazed look in his blue eyes. As the horde thinned out, I turned to my blood soaked friends, "we must link the teleporters, there are 3 we need to do this with, Edward head towards the one in the animal testing area I will stay here to link it to the main frame, Blaire you get to the one in the hanger" I told them and without question they hopped to it and I held down the fort, prepared for anything and everything that would try to take me on.

I threw grenades left and right, zombies exploded into flesh confetti and howled with crazed laughter. I remained undeterred in my mission of mass killing, slaughtering the undead like they were last seasons clothes. "Killing you fucks since 1918! Ahahahahaaa!" I shouted and my lungs burned. I heard a siren sound out, I knew it was the first teleporters wanting to link, I initiated the link and continued my rampage push kicking a zombie off the raised bit of concrete. A second siren sounded and I linked that teleporters as well just as Edward returned and passed onto the next teleporters, it was at this time I noticed that a chamber behind me had its door 2/3s open, I scratched my head and whirled around to be meet with emerald eyes framed in blood, I knew them to be Blaires, she stared at me unwavering for a split few seconds then shot a zombie coming up on my 6. I broke the gaze, blasting two zombies with my shotgun sending them tumbling down the stairs in pieces, they lay broken at the bottom and I snickered returning to cause more chaos. "Edward has gone to link the last one, once he's succeeded it's all on until he can find the right frequency" I explained as Blaire bitch slapped a zombie off the edge of our platform. I shot it in the head, looking around for more victims, satisfied there were none I took a moment to recover, that was when mist rolled in, covering the whole area like a thick blanket and I froze turning white as a sheet. Lightning struck, howling could be heard from its origin, "what is it?" Blaire demanded calmly as I turned to her and grinned evily. "Hell hounds have come" I said turning to meet them head on.

Hounds lept over the chain link fence, barreling towards use as full speed, teeth gnashing and foam oozing from their mouths. Blaire shot one in the head, I blasted one in the chest, watching as the light left it's eyes, more followed suit, coming like waves and crashing against our gun fire. The mist disapated and zombies replaced the undead hounds, growling and snarling. The blood flowed like rivers, coating the ground, so much so it caked onto my boots, almost making me slip, Edwards fought his way to us, cutting himself a path through a wall of flesh and making it to the main frame. "Keep them off me I need to program the right frequency" he said, I unleashed 12 gauge fury, the impact of my shots rag dolled zombies in all directions and despite our best efforts they just kept coming. In the end we had to leave our position, I had run out of amount and had to resort to kicking the ones that came to close, I patted Edward on the shoulder signalling that we had to regroup. We pushed forward, I remained in the center as Blaire took up the rear, she kept the undead at bay as Edward led us to a better defensible area, we scaled a flight of metal stairs, jumping down into the area where the power switch was and I found a good primitive weapon, a piece of timber. I swung, bludgeoning zombies all around with the wood, coating it in blood and brains, cackling like an evil witch. Blaire joined in, finding her own piece of timber, we smashed the growing horde, reveling in the chaos of it all and the adrenaline coursed through our veins. Edward picked off the odd zombie we missed, maintaining his distance until he too ran out of amunition. By then the zombies had thinned enough for us to return to trying to find our escape route and it was then we saw it, contained within the once sealed chamber was the Pack A Punch machine.


	2. Beauty Of Annihilation

The machine held an aura, an awe about it, so much so that angels were singing in my head. i quickly banished the thought as Blaire used the machine, through its sizzle, crack, pop sound it dinged to indicated it was finished, Blaire took the weapon and covered us as Edward and I used it. it was at this time I realised that the mist had returned, i whipped around in time to see Blaire stabbing a hound in the head and another came straight for me. it latched onto my raised arm, sinking its teeth in, blood gushed from the open wounds and Edward proceeded to shoot it dead. i got up as another ran at us, Blaire seized it in mid jump by the jaws, wrenching them open, breaking them and effectively killing it as i blasted the last one back to hell. "Fucking dogs!" I cursed as pain shot through my forearm. the mist retreated, revealing zombies sprinting in our direction, rising above my injury I took the lead, decimating these newly appeared undead with a renewed sense of vigour and rage. A growl erupted from my lungs as the zombies fell like coddled children. "You fall like drunk on way home!" I yelled, I was unrelenting leaving bodies in my wake. Edward cussed, "This thing wont work! damn it!" he screamed shooting the control panel and it would see we would have to find another solution to our growing problem. It was then that I had an idea, without warning to my comrades I started to cover myself in the zombies blood. I stood nearest to the hanger entrance, "You want me! Come and get me!" I taunted, collecting the combined gaze of the living and the undead. i walked backwards slowly as the dead came after me, moving away from my friends, I looked at Edward and smiled a sad smile and he looked visibly pained. "The fuck are you doing? You crazy bitch!" Blaire hollered, shooting the zombies that got too close and trying to jump the barrier, i raised my hand to stop her. "find a vehicle, get out of here! i will hold them off now go!" i ordered leading the zombies away from them without a word, Edward dragged Blaire in the direction of the vehicle bay, Blaire stopped just short of the truck Edward was investigating. "She told us to go" He said, Blaire could see small tears running down his cheeks and she snorted in defiance. "I will not stand for a useless martyr, if we go we ALL go together" she replied running back into the fray.

Sweat poured down my brow, I ran up a flight of metal stairs, the undead hot on my trail, arms outstretched, teeth gnashing and hands grabbing at the air where I used to be. They were determined to not let me get away, I ducked under the door frame, weaved past the electric coil, jumping down into the courtyard bellow, I ran to my right, picking up speed I bolted through the next door way and up another flight of metal stairs to one of the teleporters, I turned around, arming a grenade I threw it into the doorway I'd just come through. Moments later it exploded bringing the building down enough to block it, leaving only one place they could get in, funneling them into one small doorway. I armed my gun and took aim, breathing heavily to restored my slowly waning strength, pysicing myself for the coming storm I yelled out and the begun to poor through. I sent a solid stream of bullets in their direction, watching as their heads popped, arms fell of and their bodies hitting the ground. Descending, unrelenting, never ending, they just kept coming until I was almost out of bullets, I pulled a pin, holding the grenade up I took 2 steps back throwing it into the middle, I then used the teleporters upon explosion, sending myself to the mainframes receiver pad. I stood just in time to see Blaire run in, she stopped and looked at me, I was drenched in blood, speckled with concrete dust and a stupid sadistic grin on my face. With a crazed twinkle in my eyes I turned ahead in time to shoot a leaping zombie in the chest, Blaire opened fire on the stragglers of the explosion as I wasted no time in making my glorified exit, Blaire covering me as we went, Edward held out his had to pull us into the reconditioned truck. He flicked it into first and skidded off across the factory, "we got a lot of ground to cover before this place explodes" Richtofen explained casually as he kicked the truck into 3 gear, we were flying now, right towards the other gates, gates to allied territory, not exactly a good plan for 2 former nazi German personnel, but we were not scared of what they would do to us, we were scared of what THEY would do to us, the undead zombies clawing at the back of our speeding truck. I rolled my eyes I pointing my gun at them, shooting one in the head and two in the torso, I laughed to myself as we smashed into the metal gates, I ducked in time as they rolled over the truck relieving it of its metal cage at the back. "Auf Wiedersehen!!"I said as the tangled mess of metal whipped backwards killing a group of 15 zombies as it tore through. I looked at y nazi band, using the knife I was given by the order I cut it, including my arm to mark my shame, I then threw the knife at the last zombie chasing us, killing right before Blaire could shoot. She looked at me with an approving grin, satisfied that those freaks were long gone as the factory exploded, casting a beautiful orange glow across the dark night sky. All that was left to do now was reach the Russian, American front.


	3. Truth And Reconciliation

Blaire drove at cruising speed, right into the heart of the American camp, I remained in the truck as Colonel Roy Mustang walked out to meet us. Blaire got out and walked over to him. "You bring nazi prisoners?" He wispering asked as Blaire rolled her eyes, she gestured for us to disembark our vehicle. I jumped out of the back, the blood had dried, making it look like a red or black jam. I turned to face him, his eyes widened when he saw my face, Roy called off his men and welcomed us into his camp, I removed my blood coated jacket, putting it next to a small box of Mustangs stuff. He gave me a new shirt and gave me a hug. "It's good to see you, Blaire had radioed in earlier saying she had found you 2, it was hard to convince my superior officer to grant you guys a pardon but with Tank and Nikolai coming through and confirming my story they allowed it" he said letting me go and smiling. "It was a good fight, hair raising I'd say best few days of my life these" I said nodding, I made him chuckle as I heard a ruckus breaking out. We left the tent to find Blaire and Nikolai arguing, again, I turned to Roy. "These 2, I swear..." I shook my head from side to side smiling as the argue me t e ded in a huff when Blaire knocked Nikolai out cold. She walked over to my hastily and gave me a rather awkward and unnerving hug, letting me go moments later and punching me in the arm. "Thanks for saving us from cruel unavoidable war punishment, legend" I said to her and she grinned. "Kinda grown attached to you plus you kept your word, even trying to sacrifice yourself to get us out in time" Blaire said, which was strange, she never talked this much the whole time we were in the fight. My brain comically exploded and reformed, or so I though anyhow, awestruck I said something really stupid. "Awe thanks comrade" She laughed and then punched me in the face. Mustang scratched his head in confusion as a messenger boy ran towards him. "Sir Berlin has fallen! The war is over!" He reported enthusiastically and cheers erupted from the soldiers within earshot. I walked over to mustang and gave him my hand, we shook and let go. "Congratulations Colonel" I said and he nodded, the war was indeed over.

Eyes, stared at us, faces frozen and mouths agape, I locked with two pairs of eyes, one a deep emerald green fire and the other a dark onix. I looked away, unwisely as Blaire launched herself at me and got me in a choke hold. "Blaire hands off!" Roy said holding up his pistol. "Gun down I'm fine" I said sternly and he obeyed, Blaire released me, backing up grinning coldly, she sat and continued to watch me and I knew why. To the others she was hostile towards me but I knew that to be the same emotional response she first had to those events, having tried to bury those memories in our brains we both hoped to gain a sense of closure on the subject, which is brought to you by Nikolai Belinski. "I always did wonder what happened to that bitch during those years" he summized earning himself a cosmic sized one punch to the face, courtesy of Blaire, everyone else stayed quiet. 

We arrived back at the bunker, I retreated to a back room, rolling up a cigarette to take the edge off. I wasn't long before Roy found me right at the same time as I was smoking a joint I had saved, I jumped when I saw him and turned a bright red. "May I?" He asked and I passed the joint to him, he too 2 puffs passed it back to me and sat down. "Didn't figure that you would smoke" I said and he laughed. "Major pothead at your service, Colonel Weed" he answered and I burst out laughing, of course I was already high as fuck but who cares, we kicked back enjoying the smoke and laughing at random shit that happened to us over the years. Blaire walked in holding rum and cookies, she stared at us weirdly then sat down, cracking open the bottle a sculling some back. "Chilling from killing" She said raising the bottle as I raised the joint, chilling from killing.


End file.
